The many attempts to modernize surface transportation for people, in systems both public and private, have brought along many interesting embodiments. The system and method described herein provide both a novel and a non-obvious way of addressing the generic corridor needs of today's vehicles, and establishes a standard for the future. In an embodiment, a common energy element of electricity is clean, and tending into “green” and cheap, which helps to defer both initial capital and operating expenses.
Embodiments follow principal criteria of reducing the usage of petroleum as a fuel, of improving lane capacity or throughput on roadways, and of providing panic-stop capability for minimizing injury including the effects of an earthquake. An embodiment may include affordable and maintainable hardware and software systems and components that are selectively redundant to enhance safety and reliability.
The inventor hopes to continue the spirit of the Eisenhower Interstate Highway design near its fiftieth anniversary.